fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Berglund/The Ball: Other possible ending
I stood next Kageyama at the snack bar as we both ate small bits of Sushi. Multiple flashing lights took over the room, I gazed across the room at a tall blonde girl pointing to Kageyama. She giggled and blushed when he looked up as well, “I think she likes you.” I chuckled “She’s….ok.” Kageyama looked down at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, “Kags, you should have a date.” Kageyama bit his lip nervously and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the crowded room, down the stairs and to a landing away from everyone. I could hear the boom of the music in a distance as we finally stopped. “Listen…I just…never kissed a girl.” “YOU NEVER KISSED A –” I tried to exclaim but the words were blocked by Kageyama’s warm hand over my mouth. I pulled it away and whispered “You never kissed a girl?” “If I would have we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” Kageyama crossed his arms and looked down. I looked around conflicted, I felt bad for Kageyama; especially since I had been in a relationship and could help him and teach him. “Ok,” I finally spoke knowing what I must do “I’m going to teach you how to kiss.” I rubbed my arm kind of nervous, this was my friend I was about to kiss; also a fellow teammate. If we got caught we could both be kicked off the team, but I wanted to help. I scooted into Kageyama, he put his hands around my waist and I gazed up into his dark blue eyes. He was good looking, yes. But I never imagined being in this situation…or being interested in him romantically. I hung my arms around his neck and leaned in, my lips brushing softly against his. My hand suddenly moving down his chest we both pulled away, I looked unaffected as possible. I blink and cleared my throat “Not bad, but I want you start it this time.” Kageyama studied my face intensely, rubbing his finger softly down the side of my face, and then rubbing his hand through my hair down to my back. It was much longer until his lips were on mine, his kissed me gently. Biting my bottom lip; pulling on it then letting it go. He pushed me into a wall; I put my hand on his chest feeling his heart beat like a loud drum. "Did you feel that?" he asked, looking completely overwhelmed "Feel what?" Of course, I had felt it; I didn’t want to admit to it. I would have to be only not to feel what I just felt "I don't know what to call it. Just-- did you feel something just now?" Kageyama had a hopeful look in his wide blue eyes; he took a deep breath and held his hands together "Um, don't get weird, Kageyama. It was just a meaningless kiss…. You're only practicing for someone else.” "Actually like?" he repeated quietly, followed by small whisper “meaningless?" I felt my heart drop after such a great kiss, I would never want to hurt is feelings. I looked down at my feet “But did you…actually feel it?” he asked again with less hope in his voice “Yeah Kags, I felt you kiss me.” I laughed and playfully shoved him “I’m gonna give you a swirly,” He smiled, shoving me back “No you’re not.” I scooted back into him looking up as my arms lay around his neck “But – I did feel it.” “I knew you did,” he cooed and as I snuggled my face into his chest. We started to slow dance, it felt wrong. I felt like a lamb dancing with a wolf, but this wolf loved this little lamb with all of his heart, and this lamb didn’t care what the others would say Category:Blog posts